joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nostalgia Critic (Meme Edition)
|-|The Critic= |-|C R I T I C A L= |-|Christmas Critic= Summary The Nostalgia Critic (also known as "Critic" by AVGN and "That Critic With The Glasses Guy" by Linkara in Moulin Rouge) is a character played by Doug Walker, a.k.a. ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. The character first appeared in his own title show on YouTube. After his controversial "booting" from YouTube, the character carried on to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. Mr. Walker has said that he based the character primarily on the cartoon character Daffy Duck but also had influence from the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Powers and Stats Tier: Eternal Meme Name: Nostalgia Critic Origin: YouTube Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Classification: Critic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Hammerspace, has a "Geek-Out Mode", Teleportation, Immortality (Types 5, 8 and 10), Cloning, 4th-Wall Breaking, Regeneration (Unknown), can shoot lightning from his hands, Summoning (can bring forth the Burger King and Chuck Norris (Meme Edition)), Shapeshifting, Transitioning, Movie Editing (can slow it down to see a message, can edit many scenes together, etc.), Explosion Manipulation, BFR, Resurrection, Memory Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Christmas Love Attack Potency: Reaching levels of absurdity that even the gods themselves don't understand (Scales to the AVGN, can use Chuck as a weapon, has a being by his side called Santa Christ) Speed: All of the speed in existence isn't even equal to -∞ of his true speed (Ran across everything, The Box, the Aleverse, and more to meet the Nerd) Lifting Strength: Really? Striking Strength: Unbelievably ludicrous (He shouted "NERD!" so loud, the Megamultiomnihyperbox was shaken) Durability: ∞% Invincible by any and all means, even if you traveled back in time to kill his parents, he would still be alive when you returned to the present (Even if you killed him, he would revive, as he has beyond ∞ lives) Stamina: Eternal (Can continue to destroy movies even when most of Channel Awesome is dying) Range: Really? Standard Equipment: Pistol, hat, glasses Intelligence: Enough to find flaws in the most favored of movies (Tore IT (2017) apart) Weaknesses: Okay, no. Feats: '- Helped promote the Cloverfield movie due to overreacting about the trailer for it (Cloverfield Trailer Reaction - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Went to Harry Potter Book Launch basically just to make fun of the Harry Potter fans (Nostalgia Critic at the Harry Potter Book Launch in Oak Park, IL) ' - Had the balls to stand up to the Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN Beware (2008) - Nostalgia Critic vs AVGN) '- Found out that Mario Lopez was a women while decoding the Nerd's message (AVGN Secret Message (2008) - Nostalgia Critic vs AVGN)' '- Briefly fought with the Angry Video Game Nerd, and Captain S before they decided to stop for now (Nostalgia Critic: The Battle of Epic Proportions) ' - Reviewed a video game so that the Angry Video Game Nerd would review a movie (Nostalgia Critic - Bebe's Kids (video game)) '- Held a contest to determine who could be "The Nostalgia Chick" so that someone could review the girly things he never saw as a kid (Nostalgia Critic - The Search for Nostalgia Chick)' '- Liked Sesame Street so much that he quit his review of Follow That Bird just as he started to make fun of it, because he got emotional whenever he tried to mock the characters (Nostalgia Critic - Follow That Bird) ' - Fought the Angry Video Game Nerd, and only lost due to Super Mecha Death Christ stepping in to save the Nerd (Angry Video Game Nerd vs Nostalgia Critic FINAL BATTLE) '- Survived an encounter with Teddy Ruxpin (Nostalgia Critic - Halloween 08 Special)' '- May have briefly grew up as a girl... (Nostalgia Critic: Nickcoms)' '- Fought the Nostalgia Chick briefly before they both decided to review FernGully together (Nostalgia Critic - FernGully)' '- After fighting the Angry Video Game Nerd for a bit, actually managed to disarm him of his Powerscope, and held a gun to his head, ready to kill him, only to be stopped by Mati from Captain Planet (TGWTG: One Year Aniversery Brawl)' '- Actually befriended his long time rival The Angry Video Game Nerd (TGWTG: One Year Aniversery Brawl)' '-- Didn't last very long, after the Nerd threw a pen at the Critic out of boredom, causing the Critic to start punching the Nerd over and over in anger (TMNT: Coming Out of Their Shells - Nostalgia Critic & Nerd)' '- Survived the Olson twins invading his dreams and attacking him (Nostalgia Critic: Full House)' '- Actually gave the film "Barb Wire" therapy for it's unresolved sexual issues (Nostalgia Critic: Barb Wire)' '- Using his proton pack managed to capture Casper The Friendly Ghost (a;though it wasn't by sucking him up with the pack it was by drowing him with his bare hands) (Nostalgia Critic: Casper)' '- After gathering the help of his fellow Channel Awesome reviewers, managed to take over the town of Molossia (KICKASSIA)' '- After a fight with Dr. Insano came out victorious (KICKASSIA)' '- Went to court for doing the Transformers 3 review in a similar way that Bum did it (Transformers Movie) ' - Went on an epic quest to find Malachite's Hand (Suburban Knights) '- Recovered from watching Baby Geniuses (Baby Geniuses)' '- Got thrown into an Internet State Penitentiary for his Bart's Nightmare let's play (James and the Giant Peach) ' - Got appointed in the FBI Department of Criticism (Nostalgia-Ween 2011 Intro) '- Managed to create a Stephen King Drinking Game Home Edition (The Tommyknockers)' '- Got a tumor because of how much the Doug theme annoyed him (Doug's First Movie)' '- Shot and (temporarily) killed BrentalFloss for a sad ending (Moulin Rouge)' '- Kept from doing a Christmas Carol parody, since he loved Christmas (Babes in Toyland)' '- Went a whole video completely rhyming as a tribute to Seuss (The Grinch)' '- Managed to get mixed up about how he and Phelous were going to do their crossover (Child's Play) ' - Murdered a cat after watching The Odd Life of Timothy Green (The Odd Life of Timothy Green) '- Can scream so loud, it could be heard in Hell (Son of the Mask - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Sabotaged the guys from T.M.Z. (A.I. - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Blew up the Happy Madison building (Master of Disguise - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Took down Rita and saved the Power Rangers franchise (Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Broke out of shamalazation and defeated Shamalan and saved the Avatar franchise (The Last Airbender - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Emptied the windshield wiper fluid form Tamera's car (The Shining Mini Series - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Copyrighted "Bacon Robot Demon Slayer" before anyone else could make it (Ghost Rider - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Cancelled Firefly (Foodfight! - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Encouraged Fred to be an online series (Foodfight! - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Told Taco Bell to make a breakfast menu (Foodfight! - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Told John Travolta to pronounce "Edena Menzel" (Foodfight! - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Got rid of the cartoons on Cartoon Network (Foodfight! - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Played the main kid in the Token Troop (Monster Squad - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Defeated the strangers from Dark City via ruining (Matrix Revolutions - Nostalgia Critic)' '- With the help of the AVGN, found, foiled Shredder, nearly saved a city damn, defeated the foot clan, started a rock group and found the heart of the Ninja Turtles all while tearing apart the 2014 TMNT movie (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Nostalgia Critic & AVGN)' '- With the help of Curiousa, took down Impractical Joe (Mad Max: Fury Road - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Helped the Devil become cool again (Spawn - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Figured out a not-very-obvious mystery (Scooby Doo 2 - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Copied the Alvin and the Chipmunks movies formula perfectly (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel - Nostalgia Critic)' '- Aided the Suicide Squad upon replacing Rick Flag with himself (Suicide Squad - Nostalgia Critic)' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Superhumans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hammer Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Cloners Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosive Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fire Users Category:Rage Users Category:Memes Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles